Crystal (Pokémon Tales)
Crystal is a character that appears in the Pokémon Tales franchise, debuting in Pokémon Tales: Elise. History Crystal debuted in Goldenrod City, where she was an orphan living on the street. She and her Misdreavus ambush Ian, Elise and Conway, as she steals from them. However, Ian catches her, her only taking off with his Everstone. Ian pursues after her, and after catching her, who's frightened and hungry, he takes her to lunch. They go to a ramen stand, where they meet up with Professor Oak. Ian asks Professor Oak to take her on as an assistant, and he accepts. Since then, Crystal appears several times when Ian calls the ranch to exchange Pokémon. A running joke with it is for Crystal to get freaked out upon realizing it's Ian calling, panicking and falling over, usually knocking stuff over. This proved a problem later, when she accidentally knocked Ian into a pond. She has since mellowed out a bit when Ian calls, not overreacting. She is shown to be quite a strong battler, and teamed up with Gary to fend off Team Rocket agents attacking Ian. After this, Ian formally requested Crystal to accompany him to the Sinnoh Region, something he hasn't done before. She accepted after support from Professor Oak. Personality Due to being an orphan and living on the streets, Crystal can be skittish and easily surprised. This is shown repeatedly when she falls over when Ian calls. She appreciates the opportunity to work on Professor Oak's ranch, and is always cheerful and hard working to ensure that she keeps the position. Her skittishness becomes more apparent when Ian's there, as he's the one who got her the job. However, that has seemed to have calmed down overtime. She is revealed later on to be a powerful trainer, matching the Team Rocket Executive Domino in battle, who has bested Ian. This power caused Ian to invite her on a journey with him. Due to her status in childhood, she has "only ever seen Goldenrod City and Pallet Town", making her easily excitable about seeing and learning new things. She is an avid reader, reading books at Professor Oak's lab and wanting to go to the Canalave City Library. Crystal earned Ian's respect early on, him seeing her as a strong trainer. Because of this, he is willing to trust major battles to her, listens to her point of view and more often than not do anything that she asks. This varies from going to locations for fun like the library, or stopping for lunch because the group is tired. Pokémon Appearances Pokémon Tales: Elise * Vs. Miltank * Vs. Kabutops * Vs. Espeon Pokémon Tales: Brendan * Vs. Mudkip (flashback only) * Vs. Loudred Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier * Vs. Venonat * Vs. Battle Arena * Vs. Battle Dome * Vs. Bonsly * Vs. Electivire Pokémon Tales: Dawn * Every episode since Vs. Bastiodon Episodes focusing on her * Vs. Pachirisu Trivia * Crystal has her character inspiration from Kris from the Pokémon Adventures manga. * Crystal's first Pokémon being Misdreavus is based off Marina's in the anime. * Crystal takes over the main role of Professor Oak's assistant before joining the main cast. * Crystal is the same age as Ian. She was 12 upon her debut. As of her most recent appearance, she is 15. * Crystal appears as a supporting character for 3 series before joining the main cast. This beats Misty, who appeared in 2 series before joining the main cast. Category:Characters Category:Trainers Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Trainers from Johto Category:Humans Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokemon Tales characters Category:Dioga beta